Le combat d'une âme brisée
by TwiLighT-Mon-Univers
Summary: Bella et Edward ont 21ans. Depuis le premier regards ils sont tombés éperduments amoureux. C'est en 4eme au collège,qu'ils savouent leurs sentiments. A ses 17 ans Bella tombe enceinte pour le bonheur de tous mais quelque chose d'horrible arrive à Edward.
1. Le quotidien

Chapitre1:

**Le quotidien**

Regardant par la fenêtre, je ne faisais pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, c'était devenu un quotidien. Depuis maintenant un peu moins de 3ans et demi ses larmes étaient devenues la preuve de ma peine intense:

-Maman! Maman! m'apela une voix surexcitée d'enfant.

Je séchai les dernière larmes encore visibles sur mes joues avant de me recomposer un visage joyeux et de sortir retrouver celle qui me permettait de tenir.

Je la vis m'attendre en bas des escaliers, elle portait une robe verte faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux mélangent de ma couleur et de la sienne ondulés jusqu'à demi-dos, son visage en forme de coeur comme le mien était pâle, elle avait ce sourire en coin qui m'avait tant défaillir quelques années auparavant...

-On va être en reretard, me prévint-elle.

-En retard, la corrigeai-je.

Je lui attrapai son manteau et l'aidai à l'enfiler avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la voiture. Je fermai la porte en soupirant, bientôt 3ans et demi que sa eu lieu bientôt 3ans et demi qu'elle me maintient en vie.

-Maman!

Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre pour l'attacher avant de me diriger vers l'école maternelle. Quand ma fille l'aperçut, elle sauta sur son siège excitée, mimique de sa tante Alice. Je le détachai et lui pris la main pour l'accompagner:

-N'oublie pas c'est tonton Emmett qui te reprend, lui rapelai-je.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se blottir dans mes bras:

-T'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi Carlie.

Elle se détacha de moi en me faisant un dernier signe de la main puis partit rejoindre ses camarades.

Je m'en allai après quelques minutes partant en direction de chez ma meilleure amie Alice.

Nous étions tous une bande depuis l'enfance. Nous avions tous vécu Forks depuis toujours avant la tragédie qui nous a ammenés à Seattle. Il y avait son frère et sa soeur, Emmett Cullen 22 ans, gros nounours comme je l'aimais l'appelé, il adorait me charrier et était toujours là pour sa famille. Alice Cullen sa soeur jumelle de 21 ans, c'est elle qui avait était la première à venir vers moi, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé toujours aussi pile électrique même si l'incident l'avait chamboulé. Et les Hale, Jasper et Rosalie jumeaux eux aussi. Jasper avait quelque chose de rassurant ce qui me mis tout de suite en confiance, à notre rentrée en troisième, il avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Alice qui en était ravie. Depuis ils ne se quittent plus et avaient emménagé ensemble. Rosalie avait toujours était une fille magnifique, nos rapports avaient été difficile au début mais nous étions vite devenues de très proches amies, elle tomba vite sous le charme de Emmett et ils se fiancèrent il y a un an. Mais maintenant dans cette joyeuse vie, il manquait quelqu'un...

Je remarquai que j'étais arrivée que quand Alice ouvrit ma portière et me serra dans ses bras:

-Bella, soupira-t-elle voyant mes larmes.

-Désolée, bafouillai-je.

-Il faut...

-Je sais, la coupai-je en sortant.

Nous rentrâmes sans un mot avant d'être soulevée par une masse énorme qui me fit tourner:

-Bellassiblima! s'exclama Emmett.

-Salut, saluai-je Rose et Jazz assient dans le salon.

Nous les rejoignons vite avant de s'asseoir, nous aussi:

-Comment va ma nièce adorée? demanda Emmett.

-Très bien toujours pressée de se rendre à l'école.

-C'est bien une Cullen, aussi sérieuse que nous!

Tout le monde se mit rire:

-Sérieux toi! Mon oeil, ricana Rose.

Un silence s'installa et je vis que Emmett commençait à gigoter beaucoup,mal à l'aise:

-Je... Il faudrait...aller à l'hopital aujourd'hui.

Je baissai les yeux pour contenir mes larmes pendant que les autres se taisaient me regardant, en attendant ma réaction. Je n'y étais retournée depuis 6mois, Carlie y allant avec Emmett ou Alice:

-Tu as raison, approuvai-je avec difficulté.

-Carlie..

-Pas aujourd'hui, l'interrompis-je. C'est assez difficile.

-Tu as raison, approuvèrent-ils.

-Personne travaille aujourd'hui?

Après l'incident, j'avais continué les cours par correspondance, comme les autres, puis en arrivant l'université, j'avais pris une année sabbatique avant de me mettre à écrire des romans sous un pseudo pour ne pas être embêter ,qui se vendaient au quatres coins du monde, j'avais assez d'argent pour vivre ma vie aisément mais je continuai en poursuivant mes études le soir de temps en temps, pour ensuite devenir journaliste.

Alice avait arrêté après avoir obtenu un bon poste de stagiaire dans le stylisme. Emmett était devenu footballeur professionnelle. Rosalie prenait des cours du soir aussi et travaillait la journée sur son projet d'ouvrir un garage quand à Jasper, il était devenu adjoint au procureur depuis quelques mois ce qui nous surprit tous pour son jeune âge:

-Non, répondirent-ils.

Nous décidâmes de partir tout de suite. Je préférais prendre ma voiture de peur de craquer en chemin, ce qu'ils comprirent tous.

Je pris donc le chemin vers l'hopital le coeur tambourinant. Depuis toujours je détestais cet endroit et encore plus maintenant.

Malgrè ma vitesse lente, j'arrivai trop tôt à mon goût devant mon enfer. Je soufflai plusieurs fois avant de sortir de la voiture et de les rejoindre, ils me sourient tous pour me donner du courage:

-Allons y! soufflai-je en prenant la main de Alice.

A peine rentré, je sentis mes yeux se remplirent d'eau. La femme de l'accueil, Hélène une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année, nous sourit compatissante. Nous montâmes jusqu'au deuxième étage dans un silence total, seul le bruit de nos respirations se faisaient entendre. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de sa chambre, je me figeai comme à chaque fois, priant pour que tout ceci soit un rêve, que mon cerveau déjantait est imaginé ce cauchemard. Malheureusement, quand Emmett ouvrit la porte et qu'on me poussa dedans gentiment, je sus que tout ceci était réel.

Il était là, toujours aussi magnifique, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant ces trois dernières années restant l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, le père de ma fille.

Il était branché à toutes sortes de machines, son visage avait encore quelques écorchures, comme à son arcade qui était bien ouvert.

Je m'assis sur la première chaise se présentant à mes côtés le souffle coupé, les larmes coulèrent et je ne fis rien pour les arrêtés. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas moi? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit là à mes côtés voir sa fille grandir mais tout ceci ne se produira pas, jamais. A cette pensée, un sanglot déchirant franchit mes lèvres et Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras elle aussi en pleure:

-Chut Bella, pleura-t-elle, il ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste pour lui.

-Il me...manque...tellem...ent Alice, halétai-je.

-Calme toi Bella.

J'essayai de reprendre quelque peu ma respiration. Dans la pièce seul nos pleurs régnaient et le bip incessant de ces machines. Emmett qui jusque là regardait son frère les yeux brillants, se rapprocha de moi:

-On va... te laisser un peu avec.

Je le regardai paniquée:

-Je sais que tu n'es pas revenu depuis plus de six mois mais tu peux le faire, me rassura-t-il.

Sur cette phrase encourageante, ils quittèrent tous les quatres la pièce me laissant seul avec lui.

Je me rapprochai chancelante de son lit, je pris la chaise à ses côtés et mis ma main sur la sienne:

-Tu me manque Edward, soufflai-je. A tout le monde tu manques... A ta famille, Esmée et Carlisle sont anéantis, Emmett et Alice sont plus les mêmes sans leur petit frère et moi... moi je ne sais plus quoi faire... tu avais promis de rester avec moi...pour notre fille...elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son papa...ne veut pas se réveiller... elle a besoin de son papa et nous, nous avons besoin de notre Edward.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer:

-Je suis désolée de n'être pas venu te voir depuis six mois mais... c'était trop dur... quand ta famille venait il prenait Carlie... Elle sait qui tu es... et elle t'aime déjà, elle entend tellement parler de toi.

Je me levai pour aller me placer devant la fenêtre le regard pensif. Je me rapelai quand je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse.

FLASHBACK:

Nous étions en deuxième année de lycée, au mois de septembre.

Edward et moi étions ensemble depuis 3 ans. Nous avions arrêté de faire partis des rumeurs concernant le lycée, nos camarades ayant compris qu'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à savoir.

J'étais heureuse à cette époque, j'étais avec celui que j'aimais le plus sur ce monde et nos sentiments étaient réciproques.

Ce soir là, je me dirigeai vers la villa pour voir Edward et lui annonçait une nouvelle importante qui pourrait changer nos vies. Pendant le chemin je me rapelai à avoir penser à notre première fois à Edward et moi. A cette époque, sa s'était passé à nos 16ans et je n'aurai pu rêver meilleure première fois, évidemment ensuite nous renouvelâmes l'expérience souvent.

Quand enfin j'arrivai devant chez les Cullen, je n'étais pas encore descendu de la voiture qu'une tornade vint me prendre dans ses bras en hurlant de joie:

-Bella! Bella! Je suis si contente pour vous!

Evidemment Alice ma meilleure amie était déjà au courant, c'est elle qui s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle été allait alors, acheter plusieurs tests de grossesses qui confirmèrent vite ses doutes.

Puis Alice avait commençé alors son débit de paroles me disant qu'elle avait bien vu que j'avais pris du poid, qu'un petit bidon se voyait, que je devais être enceinte de quelques mois déjà... Puis ensuite elle m'avait sauté dessus comme une folle avant d'appeler Rose qui avait hurlé aussi au téléphone, elle nous avait rejoint bien vite chez moi et nous parlâmes un long moment de toute cette histoire. Quand elles rentrèrent chez elles, elles me promirent de ne le révéler à personne tant que Edward ne serait pas au courant. Bien sûr quelques heures plus tard Alice n'était toujours pas calmer:

-J'ai tellement hâte qui le sache! Tu te rends compte!

-Alice pourrais-tu lâcher l'amour de ma vie pour que je l'embrasse, rouspéta une voix de velours dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour le voir me sourire avec cet éternel sourire en coin. Je m'approchai de lui anxieusement ne savant pas comment il allait réagir face à la nouvelle. Une fois que je fus près de lui, il m'attrapa le bras rapidement et me poussa vers lui déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres:

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

-Toi aussi, souris-je.

-Viens rentrons.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison:

-Bonsoir Bella! me salua Esmée et Carlisle alors qu'Edward ne se souciait même pas d'eux et montai les escaliers en me trainant.

-Bonsoir Esmée, Carlisle! criai-je pour qu'il m'entende.

J'entendis leurs rires avant qu'Edward ne ferme la porte rapidement la fermant à clef. Puis qu'il vint me rejoindre pour m'embrasser passionnément:

-C'est fou comme je t'aime, plaisantai-je.

-Tu n'as même pas idée comment MOI je t'aime, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou me provoquant des frissons.

Je le reculai vivement n'étant pas venu pour ça devant sa mine étonnée:

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à résister à mon emprise, s'étonna-t-il, Bella que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Il me regarda inquiet:

-Tu n'es pas malade? s'affola-t-il.

-Non! Non!

Il se détendit un temps soit peu avant de me regarder attendant la nouvelle:

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, l'avertis-je.

-Tu me fais peur mon coeur.

Je ne lui répondis rien alors que je m'assis à califourchon tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sur mes fesses pour ne pas que je tombe:

-Tu m'aimes? lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda ,sourcils froncés:

-Plus que tout, n'en doute jamais Bella.

-C'est déjà ça, grommelai-je. Edward je veux qu'on en parle avant de faire quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce que je vais te dire. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne une décision bonne ou mauvaise sur un coup de tête.

Il hocha la tête:

-Tu te souviens avant les vacances au mois de juin quand nous avons couché ensemble dans la clairière et que nous n'avions pas de protection?

Il acquiesca:

-Je n'avais pas pris ma pillule depuis plusieurs jours et je ne l'ai reprise que bien plus tard...

Il réfléchit à mes propos et se figea d'un coup avant de devenir livide:

-Edward.?

Aucune réponse. Je décidai d'attendre donc.

Au bout de la 3eme minute, je me décidai à aller apeler Carlisle, commençant à m'inquièter quand soudain je fus dans les airs entrain de tourner:

-Oh Bella! Nous allons avoir un bébé! Je t'aime tellement Bella! Je veux que tu sois celle qui portera mes enfants! rigola-t-il tout en me faisant tourner en l'air.

-Ed...wa..ard, je...vais...etre malade, bafouillai-je.

-Bella! Désolé! Désolé! Je suis si content, s'arrêta-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je m'écartai de lui avant de courir dans sa salle de bain et de vomir mon repas. Je l'entendis arriver derrière moi. Puis il se posa à mes cotés me tenant mes cheveux:

-Cava? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, ne t'inquièta pas pour ça, dis-je en allant me rincer la bouche.

Une fois chose faite, il me prit dans ses bras pour me poser sur son lit puis il mit sa tête sur mon ventre pendant que je passai ma main dans ses cheveux:

-Que va-t-on faire alors? demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-Si tes calculs sont bons tu ne pourras pas avorter sa fait plus de trois mois, m'indiqua-t-il en relevant mon tee-shirt pour regarder mon ventre.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention enfin si toi...

-Aucunement l'intention.

Je souris, contente qu'il l'est bien pris:

-Tu as un petit bidon pour une femme enceinte de trois mois c'est plutôt discret, me dit-il en regardant mon ventre et en le touchant.

-On va avoir un petit bébé, murmurai-je en le regardant jouer sur mon ventre.

-Tout comme ça maman.

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand je ressemblerais à une baleine, grondai-je.

-Je comprends mieux tes sautes d'humeurs maintenant, me taquina-t-il, et au fait tu seras toujours la plus belle.

-Fais attention à toi Edward Cullen mes sautes d'humeurs peuvent revenir bien vite, le menaçai-je.

-Oui m'dame. N'empêche j'aurai dû m'en douter, nausées, sautes d'humeur...

-Et moi alors je n'ai plus mes règles depuis 4mois, je fais des malaises, mal au dos..., citai-je.

-Malaise? retient-il.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Bella des malaises ce n'est pas rien, m'informa-t-il.

Je soupirai:

-C'est normale, lui dis-je.

-Il faut l'annoncer à nos familles.

-Charlie va nous tués, grommelai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Renée le calmera. Ta mère a toujours eu une bonne influence sur lui.

-Je l'espère.

-Tant qu'on est ensemble rien ne pourra nous faire du mal, dit-il. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Les Cullen sautèrent de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Carlisle me fit passer des examens pour confirmer les trois mois de grossesse puis l'état de santé... A ma grande surprise Charlie accepta la nouvelle fort bien, même Edward en fut étonné, Renée l'avait regardé bouche ouverte avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Edward devint un vrai papa poule, il veillait toujours sur moi me demandant si sa allait, si je ne manquais de rien. Chaque examen ou écographie faite était mis en photos dans sa chambre. Nous étions tous heureux, malheureusement quelques mois plus tard l'incident arriva.

FIN DU FLASHBACK:

Je revins au moment présent juste à temps pour voir une personne familière rentrée, le visage anéantit:

-Bella? fut-il surpris de me voir.

Je passai un coup rapide sur mes joues trempées avant de lui lançait un sourire qui devait ressemblait à une grimace;

-Bonjour Carlisle.

Il m'adressa un franc sourire qui malheureusement n'atteigner pas ses yeux avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient les parents de Edward, Emmett et Alice, s'étaient des personnes vraiment formidables et très belles. Je les considérés comme ma deuxième famille. L'incident qu'à subit leur fils fut terrible pour eux aussi. La famille s'est sacrée pour eux, Esmée fut anéantie mais elle ne laissait rien paraitre devant nous ou Carlie.

-Comment vas-tu depuis le dîner d'hier chez Alice? s'inquièta-t-il.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Bella, Edward...

Il se tut sachant que ce sujet était douloureux:

-Excuse moi, chuchota-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien Carlisle, vous avez le droit d'en parler, l'assurai-je en regardant Edward.

-Et Carlie?

-Toujours la même, une mini Alice.

Il sourit et cette fois ses yeux brillaient:

-Bella... ce week end avec Esmée et les autres... on retourne à Forks...et on aimerait savoir si tu voulais venir? me proposa-t-il.

Retourner à Forks. Là où tout à commencer, où tout notre histoire s'est passé dans sa maison, voir son piano, sa chambre intacte.

Depuis l'acccident, Esmée et Carlisle avait pris une maison à Seattle pour être toujours sur place. Carlile, travaillait dans l'hôpital de Forks mais avait demandé d'être muté après ça et Esmée travaillait à domicile. J'étais retournée à Forks tout comme les autres voir mes parents mais jamais je ne suis retournée chez lui depuis tout comme Alice et Emmett.

-Je...je ne sais pas, bafouillai-je.

-Ca nous ferait du bien Bella, je sais que c'est dur mais sa nous ferait tous du bien. Esmée... puis changé d'air et Carlie pourrait voir où son père a grandi, sa maison.

-Vous...vous avez raison.

-Bella ne me vouvoie pas.

Je me rassis sur la chaise au côté de Edward pendant que Carlisle nous regardait de la fenêtre:

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ici, reprit-il.

-Oui. Je suis désolée mais après ce qu'ils ont dit je...

Flashback:

3ans. 3 ans que l'être le plus cher qui comptait pour moi était dans un coma, trois ans que je ne vivais plus comme avant, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, je ne veux pas y croire. Heureusement ma famille et sa famille sont là ainsi que Carlie. Malgrès son jeune âge, elle est très intelligente et comprendre beaucoup de choses, comme lui étant petit...

J'était encore et toujours assis sur cette chaise d'hôpital le regardant espérant qu'il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux. Mais toujours rien, il restait plongé dans ce coma. Je venai tous les jours, Carlie voulait aussi venir le plus souvent possible mais ce n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant.

Ce jour là, Esmée et Alice se trouvaient eux aussi dans la chambre quand soudain, Carlisle arriva soucieu suivit de quelques minutes par Emmett, Jasper et Rose. Je me levai à mon tour inquiète, tout le monde regardait Carlisle attendant une réponse mais il ne dit rien regardant juste par la fenêtre. Puis le médecin de Edward entra la visage décomposé, je me rassis aussitôt sachant que quelque chose d'horrible allait nous être révélée.

-Bonjour.

Nous lui lançâmes un signe de tête attendant:

-Edward est dans le coma depuis 3ans, maintenant et vu ces derniers résultats, commença-t-il, il y a 95% des chances qui ne se réveillent plus maintenant.

Je sentis mon coeur déjà mort se fissurer plus si c'est possible. Je mis mon poing dans ma bouche pour ne pas hurler:

-Nous pouvons encore attendre. Malheureusement à ce stade les chances sont presques nul, si il se réveille, il peut avoir des conséquences graves sur son cerveau, continua-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Il sortit de la pièce nous laissant en pleurs. Esmée s'écroula dans les bras de Carlisle qui se tenait à la fenêtre, Rose alla réconfortée Emmett qui sortit brutalement, Alice s'effondra dans les bras de Jasper qui essayait de contenir ses larmes et moi...je ne faisais plus rien. Les mots du médecin se bousculant dans ma tête, je me levai chancelante avant de tomber à genou et de pleurer comme jamais:

-Pas...lui...pas...lui...pas...lui...pas...lui, répétai-je en donnant des coups de poings dans le sol.

Carlisle vint me prendre dans ses bras où j'y resté quelques instants avant de jeter un dernier regard vers Edward et de sortir pour ne plus revenir avant 6mois.

Fin du flashback.

-Je comprends Bella.

-C'était trop dur. Je ne voulais pas y croire, pleurai-je.

-Bella... tu devrais venir passer les deux jours qui restent à la maison avec Carlie, me conseilla-t-il.

-Je...

-Pas de mais, me prévint-il.

-C'est Emmett qui va cherché Carlie, Esmée n'a qu'à y aller avec lui.

-Ca lui fera le plus grand bien de sortir un peu plus que pour aller faire les courses ou pour des soirées.

-Je l'espère.

Nous restâmes queques instants dans le silence avant que le bippeur de Carlisle le brise:

-Je dois y aller, soupira-t-il en regardant son fils.

-Je vais aussi partir. Emmett et les autres sont-il partis?

-Oui. En fait, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Carlie, m'apprit-il.

Je me levai à mon tour regardant aussi Edward. J'hésitai un moment avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne:

-Je reviendrai. Je te le promets.

Je sortis rapidement de la chambre manquant d'air:

-Je pense que Esmée viendra demain, me dit Carlisle.

J'approuvais avant de le saluer et de me mettre en route vers la villa des Cullen.

* * *

Salut à tous!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. J'ai réfléchis beaucoup de temps avant de le poster.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis j'en serai ravis.

Je recherche aussi une personne qui pourrait me corriger svp.

Pour finir bon fin de week end à tous et à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à Tous! Je vous remercie pour vous reviews très encourageantes!

Je remercie aussi Hélène de m'aider pour la correction.

chat-de-nuit: Merci pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisir.

kiaria333: Je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante.

twibeajer: Mon rythme sera sûrement tous les deux semaines mais je ne suis pas encore sûr.

Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas!

* * *

Je rentrai rapidement à l'intérieur de la villa. Apparemment personne n'était là, je pris donc ma clef pour rentrer avant que mon regard se pose automatiquement sur le piano.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, même si ce n'était pas SON piano, sa me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La villa ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Forks, mais elle n'était pas aussi chaleureuse, peut être était-ce moi? Je m'assis en soupirant sur le fauteuil avant de regarder droit devant moi où des photos de toute la famille trainaient. Parmis toutes, une attirait mon attention, celle d'Edward et moi quand j'étais enceinte de six mois peu avant la tragédie. Je fus tout de suite emportée par les souvenirs, le jour de cette photo.

Flashback:

J'étais à six mois de grossesses et j'avais pris pas mal de ventre. J'avais rattrapé le petit bidon que j'avais lors de mon troisième mois, maintenant je ressemblais à une vraie baleine. Mon dos me faisait de plus en plus mal et mes sautes d'humeur m'agaçaient. Toutefois, Edward était un vrai ange avec moi.

Je venais juste de me réveiller dans le lit de Edward quand je sentis une odeur de croissant venir chatouillait mes narines. Je me mis donc assis pour voir Edward assis entrain de me regarde tout sourire:

-Bonjour mon cœur, me salua-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

-Coucou toi.

Il mit sa main sur mon ventre et un coup se fit ressentir. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller:

-Il s'étire, grimaçai-je.

Il me regarda quelque peu affolait par mes grimaces:

-Tu veux que j'appel Carlisle?

-Non c'est bon, il faut bien que notre bébé se réveille, lui expliquai-je en riant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Attends l'accouchement pour ça Cullen.

Il me tendit le plateau remplit que de bonne choses et je le remerciai d'un baiser. Une fois que j'eus fini, il partit nettoyer le plateau tandis que je me prenais une douche. Quand j'eus finis, je descendis prudemment:

-Bella! Me sauta dessus Alice alors que j'atteignais la dernière marche.

-Alice! cria Edward furieux.

Il vint m'aider à descendre la dernière marche, me prenant dans ses bras:

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention! Continua Edward dans le salon alors que Esmée nous rejoignes.

-Que se passe-t-il? Bella!

-Bonjour.

-Il se passe que ce petit démon n'en fait qu'à sa tête, gronda Edward.

-Edward ce n'est pas grave, soupirai-je en m'asseyant.

-Elle aurait pu vous faire mal, grommela-t-il en se mettant face à moi et en posant ses mains sur mon ventre d'un geste affectif.

-On est en vie, l'assurai-je.

Esmée nous regarda avec un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir à nos côtés pendant qu'Alice mit la télé:

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ma chérie? Me demanda soucieuse mais heureuse Esmée.

-Je me sens toujours aussi grosse, mal au dos, mes pieds commencent vraiment à me faire mal et ma poitrine est de plus en plus douloureuse.

Je vis Edward paniquait quelque peu:

-C'est normal mon chéri, le bébé grandit, et tout le monde est différent. Bella aurait pu avoir bien avant ces symptômes, le rassura sa mère. Bella tu n'es pas grosse, votre bébé a juste grossi d'un coup.

-Enfin il reste trois mois, dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

-En tout cas je ne me plains pas pour ta poitrine, moi, chuchota Edward pour que personne d'autres l'entende, à part moi.

Alice se leva et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en me prenant la main:

-Bella, me dit-elle sérieusement en me faisant sa mine de chien battue.

-Non Alice, geins-je.

-Stp...Il te faut des nouveaux vêtements.

-Plus tard Alice, claqua la voix de Edward, j'ai déjà des projets pour nous tous.

Nous le regardâmes tous perplexe mais il ne dit rien de plus avant que Jazz, Emmett et Rose n'arrivent:

-Elle est où ma baleine préférée? Ricana Emmett suivit d'un gros "aie".

Je me renfrognai pendant qu'Edward lançait un regard noir dans mon dos:

-Bellassiblima! Chantonna Emmett en m'embrassant. Comment va le p'tit bébé aujourd'hui?

Nous avions décidé avec Edward de ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé pour avoir intégralement la surprise:

-Il bouge beaucoup depuis qu'il ta entendu, grimaçai-je.

-Tu lui as fais peur idiot, grinça Edward.

-Waouh Eddie rentre tes griffes chaton, le taquina-t-il.

Jazz vint aussi m'embrasser puis Rose qui me regardait les yeux pétillants:

-Bon Edward va tu nous dire ce que tu trames?

-Carlise doit rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, je lui fais par de mon projet et il a approuvé...

-Accouche! grogna Emmett.

-Attends encore trois mois Emmett! Plaisantai-je.

Il rigola en me faisant une tape amicale façon Emmett.

-J'ai repéré un magnifique lac pas loin d'ici et puisque ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortit tous ensemble... Que direz-vous d'y passer la journée en plus il prévoit du soleil, nous expliqua-t-il.

Alice, qui jusqu'alors faisait "la tête" pour sa sortie shopping tombait à l'eau, commença à sautiller sur place:

-Bella! Rose il faut qu'on se prépare!

Je regarde Edward paniquai:

-Désolée mon cœur mais c'est son prix de consolation, admit-il en m'embrassant rapidement.

-Tu me le paieras Cullen, criai-je alors qu'Alice me trainait déjà dans sa chambre.

-Alice je t'arrête tout de suite! Je suis enceinte et je ne veux pas de tes maillots de bains ridicule ou encore me maquiller...

Elle bouda quelque peu mais sans plus:

-Dans ce cas nous allons juste choisir tes vêtements, Edward à raison la journée va être chaude, répéta-t-elle.

Rosalie vint alors me coiffer mes cheveux rapidement les laissant tomber sur mes épaules. Alice revint avec un débardeur pour femme enceinte et un pantacourt. Ce ne fut pas si terrible que ça et je retrouvai les autres en bas rapidement:

-Tu es magnifique, me susurra Edward à l'oreille.

-N'essaie pas de te racheter, lançai-je.

-Bonjour Bella, rigola Carlisle.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Comment va mon petit fils ou ma petite fille?

-Très bien, même si il/elle est très énergique, ris-je.

-Il/Elle tient ça de moi, s'extasia Alice tout en entraînant Jasper, Emmett et Rose dehors vers leur voiture.

Esmée et Carlisle pouffèrent alors que je souriais. Edward m'attrapa ma main et m'entraîna vers la voiture de Carlisle avant que celui-ci et Esmée nous rejoigne. Je montai à l'arrière avec Edward tandis que Carlisle et Esmée se mettaient devant. Le début de la route se fit dans le silence avant que je ne sente une main se posait sur ma cuisse:

-Edward, soupirai-je en enlevant sa main.

Il se rapprocha de moi et mis ma tête sur son torse:

-Tu m'en veux toujours? S'enquit-il.

-Oui!

Je voulus me relever mais il me maintint sur lui, sous l'œil amusé de ses parents:

-Je t'aime Bella, me susurra-t-il de sa voix de velours.

-C'est pas juste, ripostai-je, tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser passionnément:

-Hum hum, se racla la gorge Carlisle, je ne connais pas la route Edward.

Je me détachai de lui gênée, pendant qu'ils se mettaient à rire:

-Prends à gauche on va arriver sur un sentier.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes sur ce soi-disant sentier où les deux voitures se garèrent. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture pour pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes:

-On va beaucoup marcher? M'inquiétai-je.

-Non mon cœur puis je serai là.

Il me prit par la taille et commença à marcher tout droit devant nous. Le trajet fut assez facile, entre les fous rires, les chants des oiseaux, les plaisanteries d'Emmett, tout ça fut distrayant:

-C'est encore loin? Rouspéta Rose.

-Non regarde là.

Edward poussa quelques branches qui nous bouchés la vue et je fus ébahie devant le paysage. Devant nous se trouvait un splendide paysage, nous étions au sommet des nuages, en bas se dessinait un grand lac paisible entourer de montagnes de foret. Nous descendîmes prudemment de la notre avant d'arriver sur la terre ferme. Esmée et Carlisle allèrent chercher du bois pour faire cuir la nourriture pendant que les autres préparaient des tentes sous mon regard interrogateur:

-On va rester ici cette nuit, me chuchota Edward dans mon dos mettant ses mains sur mon ventre.

-C'est magnifique.

-Pas aussi magnifique que toi.

Je rougis avant de me tourner et de lui donner un baiser:

-Je t'aime Bella, plus que tout au monde.

-Moi aussi Edward...

Après ça nous allâmes tous manger et prendre un bain de soleil. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher Alice arriva vers Edward et moi pour nous prendre en photo:

- Montrez-moi de l'amour.

Edward me mit entre ses jambes dos au lac et au soleil couchant avant d'entrelacer nos doigts sur mon ventre et de me regarder droit dans les yeux, nos fronts se touchant.

Je me souviens ce jour là à avoir penser que jamais je ne pourrais le quitter...

Fin du flashback.

-Bella? Bella? M'appela une voix familière.

-Esmée?

Elle me scruta quelques instants avant de venir me saluer en me prenant dans ses bras:

-Bonjour Esmée!

-Bonjour ma chérie, je suis contente de savoir que vous venez avec nous à Forks.

-Oui Carlisle a réussi à me convaincre, admis-je.

Je me levai pour me mettre devant la photo qu'Esmée remarqua:

-Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée là. Notre première visite à ce lac tous ensemble.

-C'était une belle journée, souris-je.

-Maman! Pleura ma petite fille de dehors.

-Qu'a-t-elle? M'inquiétai-je auprès d'Esmée tout en sortant.

-Elle n'a pas voulu le dire.

-Carlie, ma puce?

-Ma...man, sanglota-telle en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Chut ce n'est rien mon cœur, la consolai-je en regardant Emmett et Esmée qui haussèrent les épaules.

-Viens ma chérie, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud, lui dit Esmée en la prenant dans ses bras et l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

Emmett et moi nous allâmes nous asseoir au salon où je le questionnai:

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quand on l'a récupéré elle était calme, trop calme et silencieuse puis quand elle a vu ta voiture elle s'est mise à pleurer mais elle n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas normal, pensai-je.

-Les enfants! Nous appelâmes Esmée. Rose, Jasper et Alice arrivent, on dine ensemble.

Nous acquiesçâmes et j'allai rejoindre Carlie dans la cuisine. Elle était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre s'en toucher à son chocolat qu'elle prenait tous les jours sans exception.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle avant de la prendre sur mes genoux:

-Hey, comment va ma princesse? Chuchotai-je.

Elle ne dit rien, refusant de parler:

-Très bien, conclus-je, je t'aime ma puce et quand tu voudras venir me parler je serai là.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de la reposer sur la chaise et de sortir au moment où la sonnette retentit sur Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Ils vinrent nous rejoindre dans le salon et nous commençâmes à discuter évitant le sujet. Nous commençâmes à mettre la table avec les filles pendant que les garçons jouaient à la PlayStation 3 et que Esmée cuisiner quand Carlisle arriva. Il nous salua rapidement et essaya à son tour de parler à Carlie qui voulut ne rien dire encore une fois. Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter mais il me rassura me disant que tôt ou tard elle avouera ce qu'il la tracassé.

Nous nous mîmes donc à table, après que je l'ai couché sans qu'elle ne me dise un mot. Le repas commença avec les sujets banals avant de dériver sur des sujets plus professionnels. Nous débarrassâmes ensuite tous ensemble et je décidai d'aider Esmée pour la vaisselle:

-Tu n'es pas obliger Bella, m'apprit-elle.

-Je veux t'aider.

-Merci, me souri-telle.

-De rien c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Tu en fais déjà beaucoup ma chérie. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi aussi mais sache que...Edward serait très fier de toi, dit-elle émue.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Il t'aime Bella plus que tout.

Je ne répondis rien essayant de retenir mes larmes et continuai de laver les assiettes énergiquement. Quand nous finîmes nous rejoignîmes les autres où pesaient un silence pesant, je vis Alice, Emmett et Carlisle regardaient les photos d'Edward la tristesse visible sur leurs visages tandis que Jazz et Rose évitaient de regarder dans cette direction. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil libre dos à l'image pour ne pas refaire une crise de larmes:

-Maman?

Je levai la tête en même temps que tout le monde pour voir Carlie à l'entrée du salon nous regardant les larmes au bord des yeux:

-Viens là ma chérie, lui dis-je alors qu'elle sautait dans mes bras en pleures.

Nous la regardâmes tous triste et en pleurs ne comprenant pas son état. AU bout d'un moment elle reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante:

-Pourquoi...pou...quoi ai...pas...de...pa...pa?

Je me figée aussitôt, en tendant tout mon corps voulant résister à l'envie de pleurer:

-Tu as un papa ma chérie, lui rappela Rosalie voillant que personne ne réagissait.

-Mais...pou...r.q..uoi...il...ne...ve..ut... p...a...s...se..é..é..é...ve.i..l...ler...il n'aime...pas..moi?

Esmée éclata en sanglot:

-Bien sur que si il t'aime, repris-je, il t'aime de tout son cœur depuis qu'il a su que je te portais dans mon ventre.

-Alors pourquoi il ne se réveille...pas! cria-t-elle. Mes copines ont leur papa avec elles et pas moi!

- Calme-toi Carlie, lui dit Carlisle.

-Carlie ton papa il est... tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dit.

Flashback:

Carlie avait trois ans depuis un moi. Je l'emmenai une fois par moi le voir depuis ses quatre mois ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape une maladie. Aujourd'hui je devais retrouver Alice pour ensuite aller à l'hôpital avec Carlie.

-M'man vit tat Lice attend!

-Oui mon ange on y va.

Je la mis dans son siège auto pour partir au café du coin où Alice nous attendait le regard vague:

-Tat Lice!

Alice sauta de son siège pour venir prendre Carlie dans ses bras. Elle la regarda longtemps et je sus ce qu'elle voyait...lui, elle lui ressemblait tellement:

-Bella!

-Alice.

Nous nous rassîmes et commençâmes à parler quand Carlie voulut aller jouer dans le château gonflable, nous laissant toutes les deux:

-Alors tu vas lui dire? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais lui expliquer enfin essayer depuis deux mois maintenant elle pose des questions quand on y va. Avant elle ne disait rien mais là...

-Vaut mieux y aller de suite.

J'approuvai payer les cafés avant d'aller chercher Carlie et de l'emmener dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, Carlie sautillait sur son siège content d'avoir joué dans le chateau. Nous arrivâmes en même temps qu'Alice qui vint vers moi pour me soutenir.

-Hôpital! s'exclama Carlie quand je la pris dans mes bras.

-Oui mon ange.

Nous grimpâmes vite au deuxième étage ne voulant pas rendre la chose plus difficile qu'elle n'est déjà. Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre comme à chaque fois mon cœur se serra en le voyant sur ce lit inerte.

Je pris ma fille sur mes genoux en m'installant sur le siège près de son lit:

-Carlie tu sais qui est ce monsieur? Lui demandai-je.

-C'est m'papa!

-Oui ma chérie, je t'en ai déjà beaucoup parlé de ton papa et tu sais ce que c'est un papa?

-C'est comme une m'man mais un gascon!

J'hochai la tête:

-Tu me demandes souvent pourquoi il n'est pas avec nous et je sais que je ne te réponds pas vraiment, avouai-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration:

-Tu étais encore trop petite pour comprendre avant mais maintenant tu es grande fille.

Elle hocha la tête:

-Ton papa a eu un accident et... c'est comme blanche neige ou la belle au bois dormant, ton papa est comme eux plongée dans un sommeil profond et il faut attendre, lui expliquai-je.

Elle resta sans rien dire un long moment de la journée avant de me dire qu'elle était contente de mieux comprendre.

Depuis, elle nous questionnait souvent sur Edward pour tout savoir de lui...

Fin du flashback.

-Oui, me répondit-elle.

-Voilà pourquoi ton papa ne peut pas se réveiller. Ce n'est pas parce que il ne veut pas c'est...c'est comme si il était malade, lui expliquai-je haletante. Et il t'aime.

-Je veux mon papa, se remit-elle à pleurer.

Alice sortit de la pièce en courant suivit par un Jasper soucieu, tandis que les autres retenaient leurs larmes:

-Nous aussi ma puce, murmurai-je.

Elle arrêta de pleurer et me regarda peinée tout de même:

-C'est pour ça que la nuit tu hurles prénom d'papa?

Ils me regardèrent tous peinés pendant que j'hochai la tête:

-Je vais allez me coucher, décidai-je, et toi aussi ma princesse.

Tout le monde acquiesça alors que je me levai, nous embrassâmes tout le monde avant de monter avec ma fille dans notre chambre.

Je mis Carlie dans mon lit ayant qu'un grand lit pendant que je mettais ma nuisette. Je la rejoignis rapidement et l'attira à moi:

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

-Bonne nuit maman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3:**

Le lendemain je me réveillai tôt à la suite d'un cauchemard. Je décidai de me lever de suite pour ne pas y repenser, veillant à ne pas réveiller Carlie. Je me douchai rapidement mettant un chemisier au 2 manche 3/4 blanche et un slim noir avec un trait de crayon noir.

Je descendis ensuite me préparer à manger. Je ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver Esmée et Carlisle:

-Bonjour! les saluai-je en allant les embrasser.

-Bella! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Bien dormi? continua Carlisle en buvant son café.

-Comme d'habitude.

Ils me regardèrent triste comprenant sans doute mes nuits avant de reprendre leurs activités:

-J'espère que tu as faim Bella? me demanda Esmée en me donnant que des bonnes choses.

-Oui merci.

Je commençai à manger quand j'entendis les pleurs de ma fille, elle ressemblait à son père à l'heure du réveil, grognon, avant de devenir une vraie pile éclectrique, j'allai me lever quand Esmée fit de même:

-Mange. Je m'en occupe, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je la remerciai par un signe de tête alors que je continuai à piocher dans mon assiette:

-Bella..., hésita Carlisle, vas...tu aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui?

-Je pense.

Il hocha la tête pensif avant de se lever en me souhaitant une bonne journée et de sortir.

Je mis alors en soupirant mon repas à la poubelle sachant que je n'arriverai pas à avaler quelque chose. Je remontai dans ma chambre pour voir Esmée entrain de finir d'habiller Carlie alors que celle-ci voulait le faire toute seul comme une grande:

-Carlie, laisse mamie t'habiller, soupirai-je.

Quand elle me vit, elle se leva sans faire attention à Esmée et ma sauta dans les bras:

-Maman!

-Coucou ma puce.

Je la remis à terre pour qu'elle aille s'habiller alors que je regardai Esmée qui avait les yeux pétillants juste en la regardant:

-Tu as faim ma chérie? lui demanda Esmée une fois qu'elle eut finit.

-Ooui!

Elle l'emmena avec elle alors à la cuisine où je l'ai suivi avant de prendre mes clefs et mon sac:

-Esmée sa vous...pardon, te dérange de déposer Carlie? m'enquis-je.

-Pas du tout.

-Aurevoir mon ange.

-Aurvoir maman.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture et partis au quart de tour. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y être retournée hier, je m'attache trop et si...si ils décident de le débrancher...Je secouai la tête pour enlever ses pensées en m'arrêtant devant l'hôpital et de rentrer rapidement.

Je saluai poliment la femme à l'accueil avant de monter directement au deuxième étage. Cette fois-ci, j'entrai aussitôt et m'arrêtao encore devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant mes yeux. Je soufflai un bon coup et allai me poser à ses côtés:

-Je t'avais promis de revenir.

Je ne savais pas si il m'entendait mais sa m'évitait de devenir folle:

-Carlie pose beaucoup de question sur toi de plus en plus. Hier soir, elle est revenue en pleurant, elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait son papa, pleurai-je. Edward je t'en pris bats toi. Sa fait 3ans et demi déjà je perds espoir, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai stp, pitié reviens.

Un coup léger à la porte me fit sortir de ma peine:

-Entrez! croassai-je.

La personne rentra et je restai surprise devant elle:

-Angéla?

-Salut Bell's.

Je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurs.

Angéla est l'une de mes meilleures amies, je la connaissais depuis le lycée et elle savait tout de moi et vice versa. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 3ans et demi depuis... depuis qu'il était ici, après la tragédie, j'avais d'émménagé précipitemment à Seattle et quand j'étais revenus à Forks pour montrer ma fille, Angéla était partie en stage en France avec son fiancé Ben. Je l'avais eu donc juste sur Internet ou par téléphone. Elle et Ben l'avait beaucoup soutenu lors de cette tragédie, ils appréciaient beaucoup Edward:

-Comment va ma Bella?

-Bien, mentis-je.

-Tu ne me la feras pas à moi Swan, sourit-elle.

Elle s'approcha du lit de Edward la mine triste:

-Désolée de n'être pas venu avant.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je sais que tu étais très occupée puis tu es là, la rassurai-je. Et Ben?

-Il arrive, il a hâte de te revoir, tu sais.

-Moi aussi, sa fait du bien de voir de vieilles connaissances. Et professionnellement?

-Cava. Nous venions juste de rentrer de France, on a continué nos études là-bas et nous ne sommes pas revenus depuis en Amérique. Et nous avons trouvé deux boulots très bien dans le coin alors nous emménageons à Seattle.

-On va se voir souvent alors, souris-je contente.

-Oui, tant mieux. Et Carlie?

-Elle est avec Esmée, elle l'emmène à l'école, nous allons à Forks ce week-end.

-Changer d'air te fera du bien, répéta-t-elle.

-Je l'espère. Heureusement que vous ête là sinon...

Je regardai Edward avant d'éclater en sanglot:

-Il me manque tant.

-Je sais ma belle mais c'est un battant tu verras, me dit-elle.

-Ca fait 3ans et demi Angéla, 3ans et demi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras au moment où Ben entra. Il s'arrêta net devant le corps de Edward inerte, avant de reprendre un visage impassible et de se diriger vers moi:

-On est là ma belle. Puis c'est un Cullen, vous savez très bien qu'un Cullen vous surprend tout votre vie.

Je lui souris avant de me jeter dans ses bras:

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi Bell's.

Nous nous rassîmes et commencâmes à parler de ces 3 dernière années quand Carlisle arriva:

-Angéla! Ben ! Quelle surprise!

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Quel bon vent vous ammène? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, se précipita d'ajouter Carlisle.

-Nous allons emménagés à Seattle pour nous rapprocher de nos proches, nous avons aussi trouvé deux boulots dans le journaliste qui payent très bien et puis nous sommmes venus voir Edward, raconta Angie.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Carlisle avant qu'il ne redevienne le visage impassible:

-Oui c'est très gentil de votre part d'être venu le voir.

-C'est normal voyons, continua Ben, c'est notre pote.

Nous lui sourîmes reconnaissants avant de reparler un peu:

-J'ai du travail qui m'attend les enfants, je repasserai plus tard.

Carlisle sortit en poussant un soupir discret.

-Ils ne vont pas bien, soupirai-je en prenant la tête dans mes mains.

-Qui ils? demanda Ben.

-Tout le monde, me levai-je. Je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour.

Je sortis en courant de cette chambre qui était devenue mon enfer personnel pour partir je ne sais où mais le plus loin possible d'ici. Je pris la première rue qui se présentait à moi et continuait à courir. Je courai toujours plus vite oubliant la douleur de mon corps entirer, je voulais oublier, tout oublier, ne plus rien ressentir.

Je ne sais combien temps je courrai mais à un moment donner je finis par m'arrêter et me posai sur un banc dans un parc tout proche. La nuit commençait à tomber, toutefois, je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus rien avait d'importance sur le moment. Je voulais juste que mon chagrin finisse son travail et m'achève, je ne pourrai plus tenir longtemps sans lui pour me soutenir:

_"Je t'aime Bella et jamais je ne te laisserai, jamais je t'en fais la promesse."_

Cette phrase me revenait toujours en tête elle ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit me laisser en paix, me laissait mourir. La mort serait un véritable soulagement pour moi. Je n'aurais plus à faire semblant d'être bien dans ma peau ou encore d'être heureuse. Heureuse. Ce mot n'avait plus de sens sans lui, je ne pourrai continuer sans lui, il était mon pilier, mon univers.

_"Etait."_

Oui il l'était.

_"Edward est dans le coma depuis 3ans maintenant et vu ces derniers résultats, il y a 95% des chances qui ne se réveillent plus maintenant."_

Et il avait raison. Six mois étaient passés depuis et toujours aucun changement. Je savais ce qui nous restait à faire mais dabord je devais extériorer ma peine et faire...mon deuil.

-Edward, gémis-je.

La douleur lacinant de mon coeur ne s'atténuait pas. Elle devenait trop forte, bientôt, elle aura raison de moi et sera mieux ainsi. Pourquoi continuer de vivre alors que ma raison de vivre ne reviendra jamais à lui?

_"Jamais."_

Il fallait que je me fasse à l'évidence. Edward ne reviendra pas, plus maintenant, pas après autant de temps.

Je m'allongeai sur le banc tout en criant ma détresse. Pourquoi? La vie ne peut pas être la même pour tout le monde? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne ce jour là...

_Flashback:_

Assise dans sa chambre, j'attendais Edward qui avait une course urgente à faite à Port Angeles. A ce moment là, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je regardais une photo de nous deux lors de nos premiers mois ensembles nous regardant amoureusement. Automatiquement, je mis mes mains sur mon ventre, j'étais à sept mois encore deux mois et ce bout de chou serait avec nous.

Toujours aussi impatiente, je ne pouvais cesser de regarder l'horloge poser au mur un peu plus loin. Sa faisait déjà cinq heures qu'il était parti et je commençai à m'inquièter. Je décidai de rejoindre Alice et Esmée en bas pour faire passer le temps:

-Alice tu n'aurais pas des nouvelle de Edward? la questionnai-je.

-Non et c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit toujours pas là, remarqua-t-elle aussi.

Esmée approuva en même temps que la sonnette retentit. Je me dirigeai alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour décourvrir Charlie et son partenaire Marc, derrière eux se trouvait une autre voiture de police.

Charlie me regardait les larmes aux bord des yeux pendant que Marc me regardait lui aussi avec un regard compatissant:

-Bella...

Je sentai mon coeur battre à cent à l'heure et mon corps se tendre. Je savais ce qu'il se passait:

-Papa? dis-je la voix tremblante, dis moi que ce n'est pas Edward. Pitié.

Il détourna le regard au moment où une larme descendit le long de sa joue.

-NON! hurlai-je en mettant à genoux.

Mon cri firent alerter Esmée et Alice qui regardèrent les policiers paniquées:

-Carlisle vous attend à l'hôpital, dit Marc.

-L'hôpital?

-Edward, commença Charlie.

-Non, chuchota Alice alors que Esmée restait figée.

Je me mis à haléter pendant que les larmes coulaient. Les souvenirs de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu:

_"Je vous aime Isabella Marie Swan"_ avait-il crié avant de partir avec son sourire en coin.

Je vis Esmée et Alice partirent en courant avec Marc pendant que j'essayai de me reprendre:

-Papa, pitié je t'en supplie dis-moi qu'il n'a rien, le suppliai-je en emprisonnant de mes bras ses jambes.

Mon père se mit à son tour à genoux et me prit dans ses bras:

-Oh ma puce, pleura-t-il, je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il n'était pas loin de Jacksonville et rentrait surement. Il y avait une voiture en face de lui et derrière l'autre voiture un camion à poids lourd... La conducteur du camion a voulu doublé la voiture et est rentré en plein dans Edward. La voiture d'en face les a esquivé de justesse et sont tombés dans un ravin. L'homme n'a rien mais sa femme... bref il a appelé les urgences de suite et l'ont emmené à Seattle.

Je me remis debout chancelante attrapant la main de mon père au passage:

-Emmène moi le voir.

Il acquiesca en m'aidant à aller jusqu'à la voiture. Durant tout le long du trajet, je me repassai la journée. Elle avait si bien commençait dans ses bras, si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette course à faire.

Il serait avec moi entrain de me parler de nos projets d'avenir.

Nous arrivâmes pas assez vite à mon goût. Je passai les portes de l'hôpital en courant, pendant que Charlie me disait de faire attention au bébé. Je trouvai rapidement Alice, Esmée et Carlisle tous les trois anéantis. J'eus l'impression que cette scène se passait au ralenti, je m'avançais vers eux prudemment me préparant quand ils me virent Esmée éclatat en sanglot et j'expirai lentement:

-Carlisle, dis-je tremblante.

-Bella il va falloir être forte pour toi et le bébé, me demanda-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux pendant que mes jambes me lachaient:

-Bella!

-Edward..., pleurai-je.

Mon père me prit, par je ne sais quel miracle, dans ses bras me berçant d'avant en arrière pendant que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Nous attendîmes presque toute la nuit avant de voir Emmett, Rose et Jasper arrivaient en furie:

-EDWARD CULLEN! hurla Emmett à l'accueuil.

Alice se précipita vers lui:

-Oh Emmett.

-Où est-il?

-On ne sait rien pour l'instant, ils l'ont emmené, lui expliqua-t-elle en allant dans les bras de Jasper.

Ils vinrent nous rejoindre pendant que je fixai un point invisible:

-Oh Bellissiblima, chuchota Emmett en me prenant des bras de mon père pour m'installer sur lui.

-Emm...emme...tt, sanglottai-je.

-Chut Bella, tu le connais c'est un battant ai confiance en lui.

J'hochai la tête frénétiquement ne pouvant faire autre chose.

L'attente parut durer une éternité, Emmett commençait vraiment à perdre patience quand un médecin s'approcha de nous tâché de sang. Je tressaillis:

-Bonsoir. Excusez-moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

-Ce n'est rien, lui assura Carlisle.

-Vous devriez tous vous asseoir, nous avertit-il. Edward... il est dans un sale état... Ses jambes ont été écrasé par le devant du camion et elles sont cassées, nous avons réussi à les remettre mais nous ne savons pas encore si il remarchera un jour. Il a aussi un bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale qui peut lui faire oublier la mémoire temporairement. Malheureusement, Edward est dans le coma et nous nous pouvons savoir si il se réveillera un jour. Je suis désolé.

Nous restâmes tous dans le silence un long moment avant que Carlisle ne reprenne la parole:

-Ses...ses blessures peuvent être soignées même si il est dans le coma?

-Oui. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Le coma peut être vu de différentes façons concernant Edward c'est mauvais... Rester trop longtemps dans le coma peut provoquer des conséquences sur le cerveau et plus sa commotion ce n'est pas... bon.

Il se leva pour nous laisser en famille. Et une nouvelle crise de larme arriva rapidement. Je restais dans cet état un long moment puis quand nous eûmes le droit d'aller voir Edward. Je sentis mon coeur se brisait en le voyant. Il était branché à différentes machines, son si beau visage était recouvert de bleus et sa lèvres était enflée.

Peu après ça ne supportant plus le spectacle de l'homme que j'aime je tombai dans l'inconscience...

Fin du flashback.

-Bella, souffla une voix soulagée.

-Emmett?

-Bon dieu tu nous a fais peur! Tu es partis si vite Angéla et Ben ont essayé de te rattraper mais tu étais déjà loin. Ne refais plus jamais ça Bellissiblima un c'est suffisant!

-Désolée j'ai perdu le contrôle, il fallait que je sorte.

-Je comprends allez viens rentrons.

Je pris appuie sur lui toujours essouflée:

-Carlie? m'inquiètai-je.

-Esmée est avec elle ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Il me fit monter dans sa voiture rapidement, puis démarra en trombe:

-Bella que s'est-il passé? se soucia-t-il.

-Je... quand j'ai revu Angéla et Ben j'ai comme eu un déclic sa fait 3 ans et demi maintenant...je veux y croire mais je commence vraiment à me dire que...

-Il faudrait revoir ce qu'à dit le médecin.

J'acquiescai:

-Bell's pendant que tu étais introuvable le médecin nous a apelé et il veut nous voir demain. Je pense que les chances maintenant son presque nul moi aussi... même si c'est dur de l'avouer.

Et... quand le médecin est venu nous dire il y a 6 mois que... enfin... nous en avons discuté et nous sommes presque daccord pour le laisser partir...nous ne t'en avons pas parlé car nous avons bien vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais.

J'assimilai ces paroles, soulagée d'un côter, de n'être pas la seule à y avoir penser et toujours ce déchirement en moi.

Nous fîmes le reste du trajet dans le silence chacun plongée dans ses pensées. Quand Emmett se gara devant chez Esmée et Carlisle je sortis précipitemment pour retrouver ma fille mais Emmett me rattrapa avant:

-Elle s'est inquiètée pour toi, nous lui avons dit que tu avais laissé ton portable à l'hôpital et que tu étais partis faire un tour, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Merci, le serrai-je dans mes bras.

-Derien Bellissiblima tu fais partie de la famille quoi qu'il se passe.

Je m'écartai de lui pour lui sourire et me remis en route vers la maison où mon ange me sauta dessu dés que je passai le pas de la porte:

-Maman! Regarde copine Angela et Ben sont là!

Elle me les montra du doigt et je leur envoyer un sourire d'excuse qui acceptèrent par des grands sourires. Je pris mon ange dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers eux pour m'asseoir sur un fauteuil:

-Tu ne devrais pas être couchée Carlie, lui dis-je.

-Voulait t'attendre, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Maintenant je suis là. Allez au lit.

Elle embrassa tout le monde avant de venir me prendre la main et de m'emmener avec elle dans la chambre. Je la mis dans le lit et la border puis déposai un baiser sur son nez:

-Je t'aime maman, chuchota-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi Carlie. Dors maintenant.

-Maman, hésita-t-elle.

-Oui?

-Tu es allée voir papa?

-Oui, lui avouai-je.

-T'es zamoureuse de papa, remarqua-t-elle. Chui sur que lui aussi!

-Oui ma puce, on s'aime beaucoup avec ton papa, dis-je la gorge nouée.

-Et vous aimez moi?

-Plus que notre propre vie.

-Tu es beaucoup triste maman, continua-t-elle, tu pleures tous les jours.

Je fermai les yeux pour contenir les nouvelles larmes:

-Il faut dormir maintenant ma chérie, changeai-je sujet en remontant les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit chérie.

Je sorits doucement de la chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon qui me regardaient les yeux brillants:

-On a entendu, avoua Jasper.

-Ah...

-Emmett nous a dit qu'il t'avait mis au courant pour demain, me dit Carlisle.

-Oui je viendrais mais j'aimerai allée me coucher.

-Bien sur.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit!

Je rentrai donc de nouveau dans ma chambre et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. En revenant, je fouillai dans mon sac om je trouvai un gros dossier que j'ouvris rapidement. Ce dossier contenait tout ce qui s'était passer dans la vie de Carlie, première écographie, naissance, tout... Première fois au médecin, il y avait aussi un journal où je marquai tous les jours dedans marquant out ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui sur Carlie et moi.

Quand j'eus fini d'écrire ma journée, le réveil indiquée deux heures du matin, je soupirai en fermant la lumière avant de rapprocher ma fille et de moi et de tomber dans un sommeil agité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic, loin de là. Je m'excuse pour cette grande absence. J'ai eu des problèmes et la motivation n'y était plus...**

**Mais elle est revenue! Et la bonne nouvelle est que j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance. Celui là est déjà bien remplie.**

**Au sujet des fréquences de plublication, je posterai dés que je pourrais car je me suis rendu compte qu'il est difficile de donner un jour précis.**

**Voilou donc bonne lecture! Et à très bientôt. :)**

**Chapitre4:**

Le lendemain fut pénible, je me réveillai tôt encore une fois. Sachant qu'une visite de médecin se préparait pour nous annoncer surement une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne pus donc rien avaler avant d'aller conduire Carlie à l'école qui se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, toutefois, elle ne dit rien.

J'allai tout de suite à l'hôpital, voulant profiter des derniers moments ou l'espoir peut encore me faire vivre. Pour une fois, le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre se fit dans la lenteur voulant me rapeler les sensations qui m'envahissait.

Alors au moment où je passai la porte une douleur lacinante passa dans tout mes entrailles sachant ce que je ne repasserai plus cette porte de la même façon. Evidemment, rien n'avait changé et je me précipitai de le rejoindre voulant profiter de ce moment le plus possible:

-J'ai flanché hier, je sais que tu n'aimeras pas que je me mette dans cet état là pour toi, soupirai-je en mettant ma main dans mon coude. La vérité Edward c'est que... je n'y crois plus... ça fait trop longtemps Edward...

-Excuse-moi, souffla une voix dans mon dos.

Je me relevai et essuyai mes larmes pour regarder une jeune femme de mon âge, peut être un peu plus âgée que moi, me regardait compatissante. Elle avait la peau mate comme les indiens, un visage arrondi et une parti de celui-ci était recouvert de cicatrices. Bizarrement cette personne m'était familière:

-On se connait?

Elle se rapprocha et regarda Edward avec une mine triste:

-Oui Bella mais je comprends que tu ne me reconnaisse pas.

Je la regardai plus attentivement et me rassit surprise:

-Emily?

Elle hocha la tête:

-Que...que s'est il passé à ton visage?

Elle ramena une chaise près de moi et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux:

-La voiture que le camion a doublé c'était celle à Sam, nous étions tous les deux dedans. J'ai été projeté hors du véhicule et une partie de mon visage en a souffert, sourit-elle tout de même. N'empêche que j'ai eu plus de chances que Edward.

-C'était vous?

-Oui. Mon dieu Bella je suis tellement désolée pour Edward. Sam a dû mal à s'en remettre.

-Il ne doit pas se sentir coupable ou quoi que ce soit, lui dis-je.

-Tu le connais.

Emily et Sam Uley habitaient à Forks à La Push comme Billy Black le meilleure amis de mes parents. Sam faisait partis de ces gens que l'on surnommait les Quileutes, nous y allions souvent là bas pour écouter leurs légends auquel mon meilleur amie depuis toujours Jacob Black en faisait parti. On s'entendait tous très bien puisque les Quileutes étaient composée pour la plupart que de jeunes, toutefois, Edward et Jacob ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu:

-Et toi ma belle comment vas-tu?

-Comme une jeune femme peut se sentir quand l'amour de sa vie n'est plus là pour voir sa fille grandir, ris-je sans joie.

-Désolée.

-Non c'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses, pardon, mais j'atteint mes limites.

-C'est normale Bella, tu craques, m'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est pire que ça. Il faut que je me change les esprits comment va Forks?

-Bien. Cette tragédie est toujours présentes dans nos pensées et nos coeurs tu sais. Sinon, La Push était jour la même mais vous nous manqué.

-Vous aussi ce week end je viendrais vous voir. On retourne à Forks.

-Tes parents en seront ravis.

-Ils me manquent mais je sais que c'est compliquer pour eux aussi de venir ici et moi... je n'ose pas partir trop longtemps et loin de lui, admis-je dépitée. Et Sam, il n'est pas avec toi?

-Non... il passe son temps dans son boulot depuis l'accident, comme je te le disai il a dû mal...

-J'irai le voir, lui promis-je.

-Bella ne croit pas que c'est pour ça que je suis là, s'affola-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je.

-Et Carlie, Charlie et Renée sont fous d'elle!

Je souris:

-Oui c'est normal, elle lui ressemble tellement, elle est magnifique.

-C'est vrai mais apparemment vu les photos elle te ressemble beaucoup à toi aussi.

-On me le dit souvent aussi, déclarai-je.

Après quoi, nous continuâmes à bavarder avant qu'elle ne dût repartir suite à un coup de téléphone de Sam. Je la remerciai d'être passer et elle me fait promettre de venir la voir ce week end, chose que j'acceptai avec joie.

Juste après son départ Esmée arriva et tout de suite sa mine se décomposa devant Edward:

-Cava aller Esmée?

Elle me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras:

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice, Emmett, Rose et Jasper arrivèrent quelques minuts après suivit de près par Carlisle. La tension montait dans la pièce, la dernière fois que nous fûmes tous réunis autour de ce lit j'avais cru mourir.

Je sentai mon ryhtme cardiaque accélérée et ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée:

-Il...il faut que je sorte, décidai-je en me levant.

-Bella... le médecin...

-Je ne peux...pas, il...de l'air.

Je courus jusque dans le couloir où je m'assis contre le mur reprenant ma respiration quand j'entendis quelqu'un se rapprochait:

-Alors mon enfant çava aller?

Je relevais la tête pour voir une dame âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année me regardant soucieusement de son fauteuil roulant. Tout de suite, je fus frappai par la ressemblance avec ma grand mère Swan décédée il y a 7 ans:

-Non, ça ne vas pas aller, pleurai-je.

-Allons ne soyez pas si défaitiste vous venez voir quelqu'un de proche? me questionna-t-elle gentiment.

-Mon... petit-ami.

J'aurai voulu lui dire que Edward était plus que mon petit-ami, il était toute ma vie, mon essentielle, ma moitié, mon mien mais elle aurait probablement penser que j'étais une de ses jeunes demoiselles tombant sur leur premier amour et qu'il voyait l'amour comme dans les contes de fées.

-Oh. Comment vous appelez-vous cher enfant?

-Bella et s'il vous plait tutoyais moi je suis encore jeune pour tout ce "vous", lui dis-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ridées:

-Dans ce cas fais de même. Je me présente, excuse moi, Charlotte, Charlotte Jonhson.

-Enchantée

-De même belle Bella. Alors pourquoi pleures-tu, une si jolie femme ne devrait pas pleurée.

Je rougis à son compliment et repris:

-Mon petit-ami est dans le coma depuis 3 ans et demi maintenant et le médecin doit passer...

-Ah. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Pauvre enfant, mais que lui est-il arriver si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

-Pas du tout. Sa me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille ou la mienne. Un accident de voiture, un camionneur ivre, mort sur le coup.

-C'est horrible, chuchota-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête énergiquement:

-Oh Belle enfant, ne pleure plus.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, continuai-je, tu peux me prendre pour ces filles croyant au prince charmant et tout le tralala mais tant pis. Edward n'est pas seulement mon copain, il est plus que ça il est le père d'une petite fille de 3 ans et demi qu'il n'a encore jamais connu, il est mon point de repère dans ce monde, mon coeur si il part...je ne me relèverai pas.

Charlotte se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main en tapotant dessus:

-L'amour est une chose qui peut faire des merveilles ou le contraire et toi jeune Bella pour toi c'était merveilleux mais il t'a été arraché. C'est une des choses les plus horribles surTerre, une tragédie sur une personnes chère. Pourtant, si l'amour que tu portes pour ce jeune homme Edward est si fort que tu me le dis. Ton amour pour lui vaincra tout. Et si cette amour vainc tout, alors tu peux en être sur que vos destins se retrouveront liés à nouveaux.

Je me relevai du mieux que je pouvai pour la prendre dans mes bras. D'abord surprise, elle ne bougea pas avant de me serrer fort contre elle:

-Merci. Etrangement vous me rappelez ma grand mère, rigolai-je.

-J'en suis heureuse.

Nous fûmes interrompues par un raclement de gorge. Je me relevai pour voir le médecin de Edward nous regardés en souriant avant de s'adresser à Charlotte:

-Et bien Madamme Jonhson remit de votre dernière opération?

-Docteur combien de fois vais-je vous répéter de m'appeler Charlotte. C'était ma belle-mère Mme Jonhson, grimaça-t-elle.

-Bien Charlotte.

-C'est nettement mieux, et pour répondre à votre question Docteur, oui parfaitement remise de mon opération pour mes reins. Puis j'ai vu cette petit pleurée je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la consolée.

Le Docteur me regarda et son sourire disparut il soupira et grommela:

-Elle va en avoir besoin.

Je me rassis aussitôt et l'arrêta au moment où il allait rentrer:

-J'aimerai que vous me l'annonciez d'abord.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés et de prendre ma main pendant que Charlotte prenez l'autre:

-D'abord, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité jusque là, mais maintenant... on a trouvé une lettre d'Edward que nous a remis son docteur. Il ne savait pas à qui la confié alors il lui a donné si quelque chose lui arrivait c'était peu avant son accident.

Il me la tendit et je l'ouvris tremblante.

**_(Paylist: Carrie Underwood, Starts With Goodbye )_**

_Mon amour,_

_Bella, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que quelque chose de grave m'est arrivé. Ne pleure pas pour moi, même si je sais que tu ne m'écoutera pas, la vie est ainsi et tu ne peux rien y faire. Toutefois, je ne t'abandonne pas, jamais. Dés la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que tu serais celle qui compterait le plus pour moi dans cet univers, à jamais. Ce jour là, je me suis faite une promesse, veillait sur toi quelque soit le prix a payé. Et je la tiendrai sois en bien sûr, tu sais que je peux être une vraie tête de mule moi aussi. La mort ne peut nous séparée, je me suis juré de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin du monde et même là, je ne cesserai de t'aimer._

_Ces dernières années passées avec toi ont été les meilleures de toute, je ne pourrai les oublier même après que la vie m'ai quitté. Tu sais que chez les Cullen la famille c'est important et tu fais partie de cette famille même si je ne suis plus là. Je sais que tu les soutiendras du mieux que tu le peux car tu es ma Bella, faisant passer les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie avant elle._

_Dis leur combien je les aime tous. Emmett avec ses blagues lourdes et son coeur de "nounours", Rosalie avec sa froideur mais son intérieur qui est rempli d'amour, ma chère Alice petit boule éclectrique, Jasper mon meilleure ami qui sera vous aidez, Esmée ma mère si aimante et généreuse, Carlisle mon père si protecteur envers sa famille. Et toi la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux._

_Les débuts sont toujours douloureux sans la personne chère à ses côtés mais vous y arriverai tous et ensemble._

_J'ai confiance en toi Bella, tu y arriveras car maintenant il y a quelqu'un d'autre important à nos yeux. Notre bébé. J'espère au moins avoir pu le/ la connaître sinon je suis sur que vous lui parlerez de moi._

_Dis lui combien nous étions heureux, savoir que nous allions avoir un bébé nous remplissait de bonheur. Que même si je ne l'ai pas connu ou peu je l'aime de tout mon coeur, qu'il/elle aura toujours sa place dans mon coeur quelque soit les instants._

_Tu sais tout ce que tu as savoir maintenant. La vie ne tient pas à beaucoup de choses, mais elle mérite d'être vécu alors vie là pleinement._

_Je t'attendrai toute l'éternité si il le faut._

_Ton Edward. Je t'aime. Je vous aime._

_Aurevoir. _

Je séchai les dernière larmes coulant le long de mes joues pour voir Charlotte me faire un sourire:

-Il y avait ça aussi.

_Moi Edward Anthony Cullen né le 20juin 1988 à Forks, certifie être en_

_possession de tout mes moyens quand j'ai écris cette lettre._

_Si une décision devait être pris concernant mon état de santé que je ne pourrai prendre par moi même. Les différentes possibilités seront posés à Isabella Marie Swan née le 13 septembre 1988 à Foks également et de mes parents les plus proches c'est-à-dire Carlisle Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale._

Je lachai la lettre ébahie:

-Il veut que ...je décide?

-Oui.

-Mais...mais je n'ai...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase trop abasourdie:

-Si...si vous me donnez ceci, c'est que..., continuai-je.

-Malheureusement oui.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de déclarer:

-Rentrons dans la chambre.

Charlotte me prit encore une fois dans ses bras:

-Merci. Sa m'a fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Derien ma chère Bella. Passe me voir quand tu veux.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je me levai après un dernier signe en direction de Charlotte. Puis nous rentrâmes dans la chambre où tout le monde se leva en même temps:

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Je m'assis au côté d'Alice tenant fermement la lettre contre moi:

-Nous avons trouvé deux lettres que Edward a écrit peu avant son accident, les informa le médecin.

Je tendis la lettre personnel à Alice qui la fit passer à tout le monde quand elle eut terminé sa lecture:

-Ensuite il y en a une autre où Edward déclare que si il ne peut prendre une décison c'est à Mlle Swan et à vous de la prendre.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se tournèrent vers moi et me sourirent pour me faire comprendre que ils n'avaient pas de problème:

-Maintenant je ne suis pas là que pour ça. Vous savez que il n'y a aucun changement sur l'état de Edward. A partir de ce moment nous avons plusieurs options: vous pouvez le laissez comme il est, ou le débrancher. En sachant que les chances qu'il reprenne conscience sont presque nul à partir de maintenant. Surtout avec les blessures qui l'a subit avant de tomber dans le coma, il pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur son cerveau. Le choix est entre vos mains.

Nous restâmes longtemps à rien nous dire, le médecin partit quelques instants plus tard pour nous laisser le temps d'assimilier.

Je pensai souffrir mille mort une fois que ces mots auront été prononcé mais rien. Juste le vide, le néant, plus rien ne se trouvait en moi juste une petite partite de moi qui me disait d'être présent pour les gens que j'aimais, juste ça. La tristesse avait laissé place à un vide immense en moi. Je compris que je ressentirai ceci tout le long de ma vie à parti d'aujourd'hui.

Puis vint les sanglots déchirants de ma famille. Je me levai péniblement et allai m'asseoir à côter de Edward.

Pendant un moment je me sentis coupée du monde, rien que nous deux, je finis par m'installer sur son torse comme avant ce jour où tout est partie de travers. J'inhalai son odeur le plus fortement possible, je ne voulais pas le quitter, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Nous avions encore pleins de choses à vivre ensemble tous les trois et avec nos proches.

Je finis par fermer les yeux et je l'imaginai ouvrir les yeux me faisant passer tout son amour par ce simple contact visuel. Je voulai simplement pouvoir le voir me sourire, me parler, voir ses yeux pétillaient devant sa fille, le voir tout simplement en vie et épanoui.

Je me sentis soudainement tiré de ce rêve merveilleux par une personne essayant de me porter:

-Lachez moi, chuchotai-je tout en accrochant fermement le vêtement de Edward les yeux fermés.

-Bella, me supplia une voix familière mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir qui c'était voulant rester seul avec Edward.

-Laissez-moi.

Alors que je ne sentis plus aucune main sur moi, on me tira fortement loin de Edward et j'ouvrai mes yeux, halétante:

-Laisse...moi...pi...tié...Edwa...rd...

Je me débatai énergiquement puis je vis que nous quittions sa chambre. Je me mis à paniquée de peur de plus jamais le revoir:

-Ed..

Mais je ne pus finir que je tombai dans l'inconscience.

-Elle se réveille, dit une voix près de moi.

-Enfin! s'exclama quelqu'un d'autre soulagé.

-Elle nous à fait tellement peur, sanglotta une autre.

-Depuis 3ans et demi elle fait tout pour ne pas craquer, son corps ne pouvait plus en supporter, expliqua la première voix, plus ce que le médecin vient de nous annoncer.

Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux en ayant assez entendu:

-Carlisle elle est réveilléee, souffla soulagée Alice en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je m'assis désorientée:

-Tu es toujours à l'hôpital, m'apprit Carlisle suivit de Esmée derrière lui, ton corps, il a craqué, tu es allée au plus haut de ta pression.

-J'étais inconsciente depuis quand?

-Depuis hier soir ma chérie, me répondit doucement Esmée en me prenant ma main.

J'écarquillai les yeux surprise:

-Oh mon dieu Carlie!

-Elle va bien, elle est en bas entrain de manger avec Rose et Emmett.

-Jasper revient, il avait une urgence, continua Alice.

Je me levai avec l'aide de Carlisle pour attraper mes vêtements:

-Tu devrais rester assise Bella, ton corps n'ai pas remi entièrement.

_Il ne le seras plus jamais maintenant,_ pensai-je.

-Cava aller merci mais nous devons aller à Forks.

-Tu es sûr nous pouvons remettre ça à plus tard.

Je secouai la tête négativement, ne voulant rien retarder:

-Je veux voir Carlie.

-Viens avec moi, me tendit sa main Alice quand j'eus fini de remettre correctement mes vêtements.

Nous prîmes direction de la cafétériat alors que Alice reprit la parole:

-Tu nous a fais vraiment peur tu sais. Nous avons dit à Carlie que tu étais très fatiguée et que les docteur ont bien voulu te donner une chambre.

-Merci, je n'aurai su quoi lui dire.

-Mais c'est normale Bella.

Nous arrivâmes au coin de la cafétériat et ce que je vis me serra le coeur. Il y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes dans la pièce et je repérai bien vite ma fille. Emmett était assise en face d'elle et essayait de la faire rire, tandis que Rose essayait de lui faire manger quelque chose mais elle ne les écoutés pas et regardée devant elle, absente:

-Carlie! l'apelai-je

Ma fille releva automatiquement la table et vint courir dans mes bras:

-Maman.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime Carlie.

Je la pris dans mes bras au moment où Emmett et Rose arrivèrent:

-Tu te sens mieux? me demandèrent-ils.

-On va dire que ca peut aller.

-Maman! On va voi'r papi Charlie et mamie Renée! s'exclama ma fille heureuse.

-Oui mon ange.

-Tonton Emmett m'a dit que vous avez tous grandi là-bas aec papa!

-C'est vrai, approuvai-je.

Elle sautilla dans mes bras en tapant dans ses mains, Emmett, Rose et moi se tournèrent vers Alice qui aurait fait la même chose si elle n'était pas aussi triste, elle aussi:

-Euh Bella...nous allons rejoindre Carlisle et Esmée sur le parking tu viens ou...

-Je vous rejoins, la coupai-je en lui passant Carlie.

-Emmett peux-tu venir avec moi? lui proposai-je timidement.

Il acquiesca et passa un bras autour des épaules me conduisant vers sa chambre:

-Vas y je veux savoir ce que vous avez décidé, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

-On a longtemps réfléchi après beaucoup de larmes et tout ce qui vas avec... on a décidé que le mieux pour lui, et pour nous, ce serait d'arrêter tout.

Je repris une grande inspiration.

_Ne pas flancher. Ne pas flancher._

J'opinai de la tête:

-Il reste plus que moi alors, constatai-je.

-Nous ne ferons rien tant que tu n'auras pas choisi, m'assura-t-il.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire reconnaissant puis nous arrivâmes devant sa chambre:

-Je...je t'attends ici.

J'hochai la tête avant de rentrer et de m'installer aussitôt contre son torse:

-Mon corps n'a pas tenu le choc, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Pourtant je pensai y être préparé mais je ne le serai jamais pas si tu es loin de moi. J'ai lus ta lettre, et je veux que tu saches que malgré ce qui pourra m'arriver je t'aime Edward Cullen pour toujours. Ta fille sait qui tu es, tous les jours elle nous demande de lui parler de toi, de ce que tu aimais... si tu pouvais la voir en ce moment sautillant comme ta soeur sachant que nous allons voir mes parents et voir où tu as vécu. Elle est assez grande maintenant pour comprendre ce qu'elle verra là-bas et à notre retour je ferais part de ma décision à ta famille. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là avec moi pour voir tout ce qui a changé autour de nous.

Je poussai un long soupir et essuyai mes dernières larmes avant de me redresser:

-Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent. Je reviendrai certainement bientôt. Je t'aime Edward...

Puis je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un rapide baiser:

-...à jamais, chuchotai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Je sortis en courant de la chambre où Emmett se précipita vers moi:

-Bella?

Je fermai les yeux vivement en me mordant ma lèvre inférieur.

_**Ne pas flancher, ne pas flancher!**_

-...Ca...va, halétai-je.

Il vint me soutenir alors que nous marchions vers la sortie. Je me retournai pour voir Charlotte à l'autre bout du couloir dans son fauteuil me faisant un sourire bienveillant. Je lui fis une signe de tête avec un signe de main et sortis de mon Enfer personnel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Cela fait trèèèès lon****gtemps que je n'ai pas publié ... Je m'en excuse auprès de chacun de mes lecteurs... En ce moment c'est très dur car mon histoire traite un sujet que je suis en train de vivre.**

**Un ami à moi, s'est fait percuté le jour de son anniversaire par une moto qui a grillé un STOP! Et, au bout de 5 jours, les médécins l'ont débranché. Il venait d'avoir 17 ans...**

**Alors je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon gros retard mais je n'arrive pas à lire mes chapitres d'avance sans penser à ce qui s'est passé pour mon ami.**

**Je n'abandonne pas ma fiction! Non loin de là, mais pour l'instant je la mets en pause.**

**Comme je l'avais déjà marqué, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais je dois tous les relire pour quelques corrections et pour l'instant je ne me sens pas capable de le faire.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez et je m'en veux énormèment de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant mais j'avais besoin de faire le point.**

**Merci à tous pour vos ajouts et vos reviews cela me touche énormément! J'ai encore dû mal avec ce site alors je ne peux vous répondre individuellement.**

**Une dernière chose: S'il vous plaît, quand vous prenez la route faîtes attention et soyez vigilents.**

**La vie ne tient pas à grand chose...**


End file.
